


The drink couldn't wash out the taste of your name

by Starfiresz



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:40:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22460494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starfiresz/pseuds/Starfiresz
Summary: Emiya Shirou left Tohsaka behind to follow his ideals, but she would not let him go so easily. She would never leave him alone in such an unforgiving world.
Relationships: Emiya Shirou/Tohsaka Rin, Heroic Spirit EMIYA | Archer/Tohsaka Rin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 62





	The drink couldn't wash out the taste of your name

The blue light fell on her figure, her hips moving with the beat of the song. Her eyes half closed and lost, her hair was longer than he remembered and it was a mess. Her fingers gripped the hem of her shirt, her gaze moving up to meet his. She slowly pulled the fabric up, revealing her light stainless skin that he had touched so many times.

No words came from her lips even though she had opened them, she just watched him with a lifeless look in her blue eyes. Her breasts were exposed to him, and he could almost feel them in his hands, he could almost taste them in his mouth. He wanted to touch her, but he wasn't allowed. She kept moving, walking closer to him in swift moviments, following the beat of the loud music.

He swiped his tongue across his upper lip before biting the lower, wishing he could taste her mouth and skin. He missed her body, her touch. He wanted her, badly. His pants were growing too tight for him as he grew harder. He held back the urge to reach out and touch himself.

She stopped right in front of him, eyes dull and lips parted. He could smell her perfume that he knew all too well, the one that he remembered every time he closed his eyes and thought about her. Her breasts were the perfect size, they filled his hands just perfectly, but he could not touch her and feel the nipples hardened by the cold.

"Do you want to fuck me?" Her question fell on deaf ears, he was too lost within himself to hear her voice. Rin moved her fingers to his chin, lifting his face and looking straight into his eyes. "I asked if you want to fuck me, Emiya-kun." This time she caught him, his eyes were darkened by his desire for her. He nodded, unable to find his voice to give her an answer. "Do you miss it?" She traced his lips with the tips of her fingers. "Do you miss being inside of me?" Her words were nothing but a soft whisper in the wind.

Every part of his skin that was touched by her was left on fire, he was too enthralled by her to form any sentences. All Archer could do was stare back into those strained blue eyes. What had happened to the young master that was so talented? What made her into the dull, numb woman in front of him? He could only wonder about it, he might never know the answer to the questions he asked in his mind. But still, he wanted her. The Tohsaka he had met all those years ago when he was alive. The one he had loved, whom he made love with, who he left to become a hero of justice, the woman that he left so he could die alone and unfullfilled. His hands would never hold anything. He didn't have the right to touch her.

The man in front of her was not the same man she had left a few years ago, this was the Emiya-kun who had been through hell more than once. This was the man who abandoned the people he loved to follow his ideals. He was hardned and emptier, he was so distant and yet so close. Even though he was so unworthy he still longed for her. Maybe that was the thread that made some part of him remain human. It was Tohsaka who held him together. But he was not willing to touch her, not after leaving to trail the path that would lead him to become Archer.

"I want you to touch me." Her voice broke the silence and the stron gaze they exchanged. All of the things that remained unsaid between them did not matter at that time. She wanted to feel him. She gave her flesh and blood, she dirtied herself and her hands to be able to summon him once more. The so worthy and noble head of the Tohsaka family threw herself down into the dirt and dust to be able to see and feel him again. For her it's been a while, for him it's been a few lifetimes since he's last seen her.

Mad that her servant wasn't obbeying her, she lowered her lips to crash into his in an angry kiss that they both had longed for. The sweet taste of her mouth made him lose control of himself, and he placed a hand on her naked waist and pulled her closer to sit on top of him. That woman that was dancing in front of him, teasing him, was nothing like the girl that summoned him the first time. Rin was nothing like when he left her behind all those years ago to follow his own path. He failed to understand her and her motives. But he knew he should not question her. Rin liked things her way, no matter what she was or what she became. That was a part of her that would never leave her.

His fingers found the hard nipple and he circled it as his tongue danced with hers. He muffled the desperate, eager cry that came from her lips with his own. She was now sitting on top of him, pressing him down against the soft bed. Rin moved her hips against his, feeling him so hard for her. He filled his hand with her breast while the other squeezed the flesh of her waist, wanting to make sure she was real and she was there. He needed more. He was unworthy of her, but he still wanted to be inside of her.

When he parted the kiss he looked into her eyes, desperatly seeking for forgiveness even though he did not know he was doing that. He sighed, lost in her gaze. Her fingers were still on his white hair, she caressed him gently as she looked at him. She pressed her lips to his nose, his eyes, cheeks and landed on his lips once more. She needed to feel him. To taste his salty skin. His fingers were rougher than she remembered when he touched her thigh under her skirt. He traced it up as he kissed her rough and needy, finding the bare skin under the skirt. He smirked into her lips. Not wearing underwear to tease him was something so alike her it made him feel like no time had passed at all between now and then. She was wet, he could feel her wetness in his fingers. He wanted to taste her there, too.

"Rin." He muttered as he broke the kiss, eyes half lidded as he watched her. It was the first time he had said her name since the summoning, it made her feel goosebumps across her spine. His fingers grabbed her by her backside as her arms wrapped around his neck and her legs around his waist as he lifted himself from the bed. His eyes were on her all the time as he laid her down, watching the defenseless woman under him as his fingers tugged at her skirt. He wanted her naked for him.

"Take off your clothes, Archer." She muttered the command, lips quivering at the feeling of his fingers on her skin. "Emiya-kun." She added, watching as he bit his lips at the way she called him. She liked to have that kind of power over him. He took off his shirt, pants and underwear under her gaze. His skin was darker and he had new muscles she wasn't familiar with, he was so different from the Shirou she remembered. But he was still Emiya Shirou.  
He kneeled in front of her and traced kisses up her thigh, his eyes were on her face and his fingers touched her bare sensitive skin, only teasing her with the tips. He licked her inner thigh as he traced her folds. He moved slow and he knew that this time, he was the one in control.

"Do you want me to touch you there?" His voice was hoarse as he asked it, he was filled with desire to taste her juices. She let out soft noises and nodded with her head, her eyes never leaving him. Her fingers tangled in his hair and she tried to tug at his head to put him where she wanted him. "No." He resisted. "This time, you have to beg." He smirked, it almost sounded like the Archer she summoned when she was very young.

"I am your master." She muttered, closing her eyes and tried to hide her annoyance. "Do I need to use a command seal?" She clicked her tongue as she opened her eyes once more, they were cold and nothing alike the Rin from before. She was impatient. She wanted him, longed for him for too long to play any more games than she already had. The music was still blasting and filling the room.

He fell silent, but complied. His tongue traced the wet folds slowly, savouring the juices that came from inside her. He sucked on her clit, his tongue tracing it as his fingers played with her entrance. She arched her hips and pulled his hair, she wanted more. His fingers slipped inside of her and he heard the loud moan she had been holding back. He proceeded to tease her clit as he explored the inside of her with his fingers, touching all of the spots he remembered made her legs tremble. 

It felt good, familiar, but she wanted so much more. She wanted him, hard and big inside of her. Rin wanted to feel his weight crushing her as he entered her, she wanted to scratch his back and make him bleed for leaving her. She wanted to feel him tear her apart, she wanted to feel him so close to her they could melt into one. He was savouring her, devouring her, tasting every last drop of her. He wanted to make her come but the tugs on his hair were getting stronger and she was calling out his name.

"I want you inside." Her voice was desperate and she moaned as his fingers slipped out of her. He licked them ever so slowly, not letting one drop go to waste. He looked at her as he did it, his eyes darkened and pupils dilated. He was in a desperate need of her. He crawled on top of her, being careful not to let his weight down on her, but she pulled him closer until he allowed his chest to crush her breasts. She missed that, missed him.

He was sliding against her, teasing her still. He was stubborn, the same old stubborn man. "Please, Shirou." He could not control himself as he hear his name and slipped into her by mistake, making her arch her back and call out his name. He loved the sight of her as she moaned out his name like a pray. He had to pull away from her to move more freely and enter her more deeply, but his hands grabbed her breast and hip. He was moving slowly but hitting the spots that made her eyes roll back and her nails dig into the skin of his back.

He pressed kisses and bites to her neck, biting down hard once as he started to move a little faster and rougher. She cried out his name and trembled under him, but she liked that very much. She liked when he marked her. She liked to mark him, too. She liked everyone to know who this man belonged to. With her close or far from him, he was still hers. When he was on his journey as a hero of justice, sometimes he would sit back and think of her, touch himself at the memory of fucking her, of making love to her. She was the only woman he would ever long for. He was hers all the way to the core, just as she was his.

He pulled out after parting the bruising kiss he had been giving her, only to move her to lay on her side. He lifted one of her legs a little to give him room to enter her again. He grabbed her breast as he slammed into her, the noises of flesh and moans being muffle by the song that was playing. He was looking at her as she trembled and moaned and begged for him. Even broken as she looked he was still the remedy for her. All she needed and longed for. 

He liked to watch her, he liked to see her face as he entered her, liked to look into her eyes or to just watch her bite her lips and cry out his name. Shirou, Shirou, her Shirou. He could feel the pressure starting to build up, the heat tightening as he fucked her. He wanted her to come before him. She was touching herself as he began to move faster, her cries growing louder. He needed to feel the way she tightened around him as she came, the little noises that she made, the way she tugged at her own hair and bit her lips as she would come undone.

Her juices were flowing onto his hard dick and he was breathing heavily as he slammed into her sensitive skin, watching her as she cried out his name louder and louder. He stopped for a brief while only to move her to lay on her back again, not pulling out of her. He raised her legs to rest on his shoulders, he wanted to feel her. He looked straight into her eyes as he slowed into a steady rythm that reached deeper within her. His bresth was growing louder as he moved into her, the pressure tightening and about to snap.

He pulled out and then entered her one more time, hard and deep as he came inside of her. He kept moving for some time with both of their juices flowing out of her. He smiled down at her as she moved her legs back down and then around his waist, pulling him in to a kiss one more time. This kiss was passionate and slow, but still urgent and demanding. They still missed each other so much it never seemed they had enough.

He slipped out of her and hid his face in the crook of her neck, letting his weight press down on her and keeping her so close to him. They fell silent. Some things were better left unsaid, they knew enough about their longing for each other. The love was there. It could be seen, felt and that was enough for them. Dirty or not, he would have something to hold after all was said and done. Even if he ran from her, she would show him he was enough. Rin would never give up on Shirou, even if he did give up on himself.


End file.
